


Lexa is an Open Book (Clarke Spoils the Ending)

by xandrea



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is only a little spicy, F/F, Fluff, Lexa is a slut for books, specifically the romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandrea/pseuds/xandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke continue chilling in different places. Lexa with a book and Clarke with graphite sticks. They don't go on many adventures anymore, mostly because they don't owe much else to their people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexa is an Open Book (Clarke Spoils the Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys! Find me on tumblr for prompts and shenanigans: lxandrea.tumblr.com

Lexa is commander of the 13 clans and Clarke is still full-time Ambassador, part-time Wanheda. They didn’t ask for their titles, but they love what they do and do what they love. Which is why, in their now abundant downtime, they’re being friendly and hanging out on the balcony of the throne room. Lexa is reading a book Clarke has recommended to her by Jane Austen and Clarke is sketching Pike’s head on a pike for his memorial, the one he’s not getting, but the sketch is still a good pun and Clarke plans on showing it off to Lexa later.

Clarke resets her graphite sticks, but finds she needs a thicker one for the man’s pike. “Hey, can you hand me the other set of sticks behind you?”

Lexa doesn’t respond, too caught up in her book.

“Lexa”

“Shof op,” Lexa turns the page hurriedly, “Give me a moment.” Her eyes are running through lines, but Clarke just needs her graphite and she doesn’t want to get up from her seat.

“I’m gonna spoil the ending if you don’t hand me my brushes.”

Lexa doesn’t take her eyes off the page, but scoffs as she grabs the bag hanging off the side of her chair. She throws them in Clarke’s general direction. The blonde barely catches them and scoffs back at her.

It’s only a couple hours later, when the sighing sun is lowering in the sky, that Octavia visits them. She’s still in her grounder uniform, but she’s sporting a new tattoo up and down her left arm.

Clarke greets her with a grin and stands to hug her.

“Nice tat, what’s it for?”

Octavia squeezes the breath out of Clarke before she lets go. It’s only been a few days since they last met, but Octavia couldn’t be more pleased with Clarke for being the best Ambassador they could ask for.

“It’s for winning a beauty pageant, what do you think?”

Lexa barks out laughter and Clarke quirks an eye brow.

“Do they have beauty pageants here?”

Lexa answers for them with a gentle smile, “What purpose does beauty serve in surviving, Clarke? Are you even listening to yourself?”

Lexa laughs a little more before readjusting in her seat to continue reading.

Octavia chuckles with her and notices the book Lexa is reading. With a teasing grin she has to ask “Are actually you reading Pride and Prejudice right now?”

Lexa knows there’s a hint of judgement in her tone and purposefully ignores her.

Clarke answer for Lexa, “It’s a classic. Anyway, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?” She has an inkling for what this could be about, but she has high hopes. Clarke shifts uncomfortably on her legs. 

Octavia sucks in a deep breath.

“Abby said no ring, no sleepovers. Same rules apply for girls even if said girl owns everything the sun touches.”

Clarke deadpans, “You have got to be kidding me.” Octavia shrugs.

“She said I could stay here as Ambassador and your people want you back because they miss you.”

Clarke runs her hands through her greasy hair and exasperatedly sighs, “The unity festival is coming up soon and I volunteered to help plan, they can see me then.”

“What does a ring have to do with anything?” Lexa asks without looking up from her book.

The girls share a look and ignore Lexa. It’s not worth the awkward atmosphere as Clarke sighs and rolls her shoulders. Distance cannot remove her overbearing mother from breathing down her neck.

“Look, tell my mom-” “Nu-uh” Octavia holds a hand up and interrupts her, “I’m no messenger. I’m here to stay and learn about this culture here, in Polis, with Indra. Send one of your girlfriend’s messengers, Princess.” Octavia gestures to the woman, taking in Lexa again. It’s a rarity that she see Heda so vulnerable, but she’s getting used to it the longer Clarke stays in Polis.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “You know she’s not my girlfriend. We’re friends, Octavia.”

At that same moment Lexa finally takes her eyes off her book only to call over a guard standing by the door. “Get a messenger up here for our Ambassador.”

Octavia raises her brows at Clarke. “Of course, Clarke. How foolish of me,” she drawls, “I also like prolonged sleepovers with my friends, in my luxurious tower, only to read books and make sketches of each other all day.” Clarke is glaring at her and Octavia tacks on a sarcastic “ _of course_.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, “We’re planning the unity festival together and you know that.”

Octavia looks her dead in the eyes as she says, “Oh, I _know_. But I’m not blind, Clarke.” She gestures to the ground, “You literally have sketches of her"

Clarke immediately avoids eye contact and shifts to block Octavia’s line of sight. Lexa pretends not to be paying attention as she begins inspecting her copy of Pride and Prejudice.

Octavia’s smug and looks over at Lexa being awkward. She gets a mischievous look in her eyes as she spots the book again. She’s always been a little jealous of how peaceful and private the commander’s life is.

“Hey Lexa,” Octavia forgoes formality.

Lexa looks up at her suspiciously, “what?”

“Mr.Dacry dies.”

Lexa yells, “How dare- Guards!”

Clarke gapes and tried holding back her laughter.

“I’m leaving! I’m leaving!” Octavia throws up her hands, laughing and slowly backing away with a triumphant smirk splayed across her cheeks.

“I’m leaving! Don’t worry.” Octavia dodges the guard’s hands and escorts herself out.

Lexa throws her book down. “You’re friends are disrespectful, Clarke.” She goes to sit on her throne and listens as Clarke follows after her.

Clarke smiles knowingly and picks up the book. “She was just kidding, your highness,” Clarke mocks and amends.

“What did she mean by no ring, no sleepovers?” Lexa stands from her throne still pouting and curious. She walks back to Clarke to retrieve her precious book.

Clarke stares at her. She contemplates pulling another prank on Lexa and telling her it’s a magical ring from space and the wearer is granted invisibility. The one ring to rule them all.

Clarke adjusts herself with a stern frown. “What she means by ‘no ring no sleepover’, is that there is a magical ring-“

And then Indra and a younger boy walk in with warriors trailing after them.

“She’s lying Commander,” Indra tiredly informs Lexa and the commander just looks at them in confusion.

“No- listen,” Clarke interrupts, “there’s this magical ring, and it turns the wearer invisible. It has travelled from many lands through the most talented of hands-“

“Marriage, Heda.” Indra brushes past Clarke, “The ring is supposed to symbolize a romantic union between two people and _Wanheda’s_ mother is not permitting her to sleep here unless she is married to you.”

Clarke deflates.

Lexa is surprised and embarrassed. She would marry Clarke if it means the girl would sleepover forever. She does her best to hold her stoic mask, but it doesn’t stop her cheeks from tinging pink. No one dares pointing it out and Lexa stands a little taller.

“What did you come here for, Indra?”

Indra pointedly gestures to the guards holding boxes filled with books.

“I bring copies of books, presents from Skaikru, specifically Kane and Abby.”

Lexa’s face opens and spreads into a pleased smile. Clarke notices it’s the same smile Lexa had in bed the other day and looks away. Lexa says, “Thank you. You may leave them in my chambers.”

Without another word, Indra bows and takes her leave.

The young boy on the other hand, stays and Lexa turns her attention to him. “Little Warrior, you may speak.”

He bows his braided brown hair, “I am your messenger, Heda.”

Lexa chest warms with the sight of the boy. He has to be at least 13, it may be his first message.

“You are to visit skaikru, are you ready?”

The boy raises his head with confidence. “Yes, Heda.”

“Clarke,” Lexa calls over her shoulder, “relay your message.”

Clarke steps forth and waits for the boy to regard her. He raises his head only after seeing Wanheda’s feet beside him.

“Hello,” she formally greets him. He nods back.

“You are to ask to see my mother, Doctor Griffin, and tell her that I refuse to return and to marry,” (Lexa noticeably tenses behind her and the boy notices) “but that I look forward to seeing her at the festival.” The boy nods and Clarke continues, “If she tells you to tell me that I am breaking tradition and disappointing our people, inform her that ‘our people’ are now also grounders and that such a tradition breaks under the coalition.”

The boy nods his understanding again and Clarke nods back, finished with her message. The boy in turn, pivots on his feet and exits the throne room.

When Clarke looks back at Lexa the woman has already returned to reading on her throne. Clarke slinks up to her and kneels beside throne, placing a hand on Lexa’s arm. “I want to apologize for trying to deceive you about the ring.”

Lexa grunts and twists in her chair, away from Clarke’s bothersome gaze. “You’re only sorry you got caught.”

Clarke cheekily grins and pulls at one of Lexa’s braids. “I would’ve gotten you a cool ring to go with it. One ring to rule them all.”

Lexa is blushing again, but she knows she shouldn’t. Clarke isn’t proposing, but she wishes she were. Lexa bites her lip and side-eyes Clarke. “I’d like that,” Lexa whispers.

It takes Clarke a moment before she breathes, “ _Oh_.” Clarke forgets how forward Lexa can be and thinks her heart is trying to crawl its way up her chest to reach Lexa for itself. She tries swallowing it back down, but it only beats harder. Clarke should say something, but can’t think of anything until she hears her drawing pad fluttering in the wind outside.

“Do want to see what I drew today?”

Lexa is still holding her breath when she nods and Clarks glances at her lips before getting up to retrieve her sketch.

She gets a glint in her eye as she turns around and walks back to the chair, plopping the book onto Lexa’s lap.

When Lexa’s eyes fall to the page she bursts into laughter and Clarke is grinning in excitement.

“I knew you’d like it.”

 


End file.
